


Here Goes The Warrior

by Clara_Parlato



Series: Laugst 2018 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance's mother is named Elena, Langst, Originally Posted on Tumblr, laugst, sequel to Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 01:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_Parlato/pseuds/Clara_Parlato
Summary: “Universe, here I come.”





	Here Goes The Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Leaving.

“You know, from all the people I thought I would see here, you’re the last one I expected, general.”

“From all the people I thought I would see running away, you’re the last one I expected, cadet.”

Lance stared at the man that once made his life a living hell. It all came back rushing to him. Every scolding, every yell, every harsh word, every hurtful phrase. Surprisingly—or maybe not—, it didn’t bring the same anger it would’ve a few months prior. Before, when he was finally accepting his fate was a paladin, he would’ve probably yelled and complained. He would’ve let his brain be consumed by the rage.

Not anymore.

Lance had changed.

All it took was an intergalactic war thousands of years old and the abandonment of his teammates.

And five magical lions.

Instead, Iverson’s words were met with a tired amusement, maybe even a strange appreciation, as the Cuban’s lips lifted in a slight smile. Iverson didn’t reciprocate—was he even  _able_  to smile?—but the amazed glint in his eyes did not pass unnoticed.

“I’m not running away. My family knows I’m going.”

“Which one?”

“The one that matters.” A pause where only his dry swallowing could be heard. “The only one I have.”

“Your team will search for you.”

“The war is over; they’ll have enough time to find a replacement for me.”

Iverson stared at the boy— _the_   _man_  in front of him. He was still so young, but his  _eyes…_  He had the eyes of someone who had lived more than they wished. Tired and unimpressed, bluest blue hard as an iron wall. His posture was different; the laid-back curve of his spine only a farce, every muscle ready to grab the nearest weapon or to run to the nearest exit. His guard up, clearly paying attention to everything happening around them.

“I joined the Garrison because I wanted to know what I would find beyond the visible stars.” Iverson could see the burning coldness of bluest blue returning. “What I have seen isn’t even a third of what must be out there.”

Ah, yes. There it was. The type of person Iverson’s grandparents excitedly told him about when he was a child. Stories about brave men and women, people fighting not for what was  _right_ , but for what they believed they should fight for. For what they believed they should  _live_  for. His grandparents had many names for those people. But the one that stuck with the family was…

“Warrior.”

“What?”

“I do not want your forgiveness, so don’t give it to me—”He cleared his throat hastily—“but I do consider you an exceptional person… The type I have only ever known through my grandparents’ tales… A warrior.”

“… I didn’t knew Haggar made clones of Iverson.”

“You have five seconds to disappear from my sight before I sound the alarms, cadet.”

“Yes, sir!” Lance saluted mockingly, playfully imitating a nervous cadet scrambling to complete their superiors orders.

With a last look at his planet, at his home, Lance opened the ship Coran—Coran, Coran, the space dad, the wonderful man—provided him a few days prior, a sigh tasting like longing leaving his lips. He turned back to Iverson, telling him to give them his “goodbyes” and “see you later”, choking on his words once he noticed the man’s raised hand touching his frowned forehead. Iverson was saluting him.

“Lance.” The general’s voice came, low and full of something akin to stiff respect.

“It was a pleasure, general.”

With a last salute towards the one that once made his life a living hell, Lance turned his back to his home, his planet. With a heart already full of longing, he turned his back to his family, his dear ones. With a mind full of sadness, he turned his back to his old team, to the people he learned to love, to the people he learned to forgive.

With a soul full of hope, the warrior turned to look at his future adventures.

“Universe, here I come.”

* * *

Coran watched the ship take flight from a distance. Lance’s mother, Elena, by his side. Exceptional woman, the altean could see why Lance would be too. With tears in his eyes, Coran whispered a prayer to his Goddess. He could hear Elena do the same, praying for her son to find what he was looking for, and to return always with a smile in his face. He smiled, of course. A woman with such brilliant smile—Lance really took after his mother—would not wish for anything more than the boy’s happiness.

“And there he goes, my little warrior.”

 


End file.
